Ghost Writer
The Ghost Writer is, supposedly, the ghost of a writer who, until meeting Danny one Christmas, spent his time writing stories and poems. History The Fright Before Christmas The Ghost Writer made his first appearance in the "The Fright Before Christmas." During his showing, he got angry at Danny for destroying his poem, so he put Danny into a poem where everyone speaks in rhyme to show him how unkind he's been every Christmas. Upon trapping Danny in his new poem, he kept torturing him, as he left him the only one who knew what was happening. He then set about doing a series of incidents wrecking Christmas and turning everyone against Danny. He also kept appearing to mock Danny at how he would be trapped in this story until he learned his lesson. After successfully ruining everyone’s holiday, Danny went to the Ghost Zone to stop him. To protect himself, the Ghost Writer sent him to a meeting of all his enemies, but he incorrectly assumed that they would forget about the Christmas Truce to get him. When Danny told all of them about him breaking the truce, the angered ghosts broke into the Ghost Writer's house to get him. In a last ditch effort, he turned them against each other. Danny broke this by causing him to end one of his sentences with orange, which seeing as nothing rhymed with orange, he couldn't continue writing. Not being able to continue meant that he lost his power, and the angered ghosts turned on him. Walker had him taken away for breaking the truce. Danny then destroyed his keyboard, only for him to mock Danny, explaining that this meant the story couldn't end as he now couldn't type the end, thanks to him. So now Danny was forced by the Ghost Writer to recite the rest of the story, in a depressing way, and learn the lesson after that. After Danny did and the story ended the last scene shows him locked up in Walker’s jail, holding the complete book. Phantom Planet If one looks closely enough, one can see the Ghost Writer as one of the many ghosts that help Danny and Skulker turn the earth intangible at the end of "Phantom Planet." Personality The Ghost Writer does not seem to be that evil. In fact, the only reason he trapped Danny in his poem was to teach him a lesson. Although, it should be noted that he was more than willing to break the Christmas Truce, something even the evilest and most malicious ghosts wouldn't do, suggesting that he might be extremely impulsive. Also, he was shown to have a distinct sense of humor; as he including many jokes and puns in his story. He also seemed to find torturing Danny fun, although he might have just been getting into the story. He also stated "I can get very wicked when I got the urge," and breaks the fourth wall as he says "Must we end every scene with a terrible pun?" Powers and Abilities *'Invisibility, 'Intangibility, and Flight/Hovering: Standard ghost powers *'Narration': When creating/summoning his keyboard, he can use it to control reality by turning it and trapping people into a story of his own, and as the writer "everything he types into that keyboard comes true." When he trapped Danny inside his poem he mainly uses it to manipulate character's emotions, perceptions and reactions. Yet he can do much more than controlling emotions, he can do things such as turn inanimate objects and animals into ghost monsters or changing a location to another (i.e. when Danny fired a ghost ray at his door he changed things so it would be where his enemies are assembled). When he is narrating his poem with Danny inside, he leaves him his freedom so he'll learn his lesson. Weaknesses It's unclear what the limit to his power with the keyboard is, although his comments imply there may not be one and states "You'd be quite surprised to what I can and can't do." However, it does appear he can't reverse what he has written, as seen at the end when he was powerless to undo Danny’s action of picking up the orange, which brought about his downfall -yet, it could be for lack of time to re-write-. It also seems that he cannot break any rules that he himself sets, as seen at the end when he couldn't break the rule that the poem had to rhyme. He also seems to have trouble if the actions happen faster than his typing, since when the other ghosts broke into his mansion, he claimed that he had to type faster. Also, after his defeat, he developed a severe fear of oranges. Sightings Quotes *"Oops!? OOPS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU´VE DONE!!!?" *"You´ve destroyed my greatest work. And that was my only copy!" *"Since you destroyed my Christmas poem, you shall become...my new Christmas poem!" *"He´ll go through this tale, ´til the story is ended!" *"You would be quite surprised of what I can and can´t do, but I´ll leave you your freedom so I can teach you." *"You think this is over? It's barely begun; this all at the end, when the lesson is done." *"And Sam saw sad faces on Mom, Dad, and Granny. So I typed on my keyboard, that the blame was on Danny." *"A new threat was needed to cut through the noise, and what better way, than THE ATTACK OF THE TOYS!?" *"On this night before Christmas, a brand new attacker, and now, face the wrath of my monster NUTCRACKER!!!" *"Young Danny thought quickly and picked up an orange, he threw it at Walker who... crud, nothing rhymes with orange!" *"You think this ends here, you are about to get burned, this story is not done until the lesson is learned!" *"Get that thing away from me!" Trivia *His name seems to be an obvious play on the word "ghostwriter," the title given to an author of a book who uses a fake persona to credit his or her works. it could also be that his name was based off of Marvel's Ghost Rider. *The Ghost Writer gets his physical appearance from famous horror author, Stephen King. He is a poet much like famous 18th century writer Edgar Allan Poe, who specialized in dark poems and short stories. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:One-shot antagonists Category:One-shot characters